See You Again
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome smiled sadly, "Life hides many things, from secrets to what people are." Kagome gave advice to many people over the years but she never thought she would be giving it to a vampire.


_**See You Again**_

_**Summary: Kagome smiled sadly, "Life hides many things, from secrets to what people are." Kagome gave advice to many people over the years but she never thought she would be giving it to a vampire.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Twilight**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Vote! **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome hummed silently as she moved around cleaning the store, it wasn't the most known store in the world but she had customers regularly. Her show was on the side of the road between Port Angeles and Forks, both of which resided in Washington in the United States.

She had inherited the shop from her aunt and Kagome loved it here. There was so much more to the shop that met the eye.

The shop had its fair share of supernatural patrons over the years, Kagome loved it. Ever since she finished the jewel Kagome was worried she would be the only supernatural thing.

Boy, was she wrong.

Kagome had met vampires, which Kagome was happy about. She had thought she was the only immortal thing around! Some of the vampires were nice, and some weren't. It could be said about humans and demons too.

Snapping her head up as she heard the door ring indicating that someone had just entered. She moved from the back and smiled, "Hello, welcome. How can I help you today?"

Kagome was greeted the vampire, as her eyes flickered to her eyes,'_Veggie Vamp...'_ Kagome thought as she looked over the vampire. She had blonde hair which went well with her gold eyes, and her clothes matched the air around her, high class.

The vampire gave her a weird look before she gave a small smile, "Just somewhere to sit for awhile."

Frowning Kagome motioned her to follow, and gave her a booth, "Take your time, travelers are always welcome to just rest here..."

"Thank you..." Then Kagome left the Vampire by herself. To Kagome she seemed troubled by something.

Sighing Kagome went to the back and into the freezer, she kept...special things back there for when vampires did show up.

Blood popsicles. It was ,mostly just frozen blood on a stick and in her case, Animal blood frozen on a stick.

Grabbing one Kagome went back to the table and sat down, and held the popsicle out for the vampire to take.

"No thank you." The vampire had a look of disgust on her face. It seemed like she didn't take a sniff on what it was...

Sighing Kagome continued to hold it out, "It is...special, it is for your kind."

* * *

Rosalie Hale sighed as she glanced at the living room, and made her way to the garage she needed to get out of the house.

She needed to escape for a little while.

"Rose?" At the sound of her name she looked and saw her mother figure, Esme, giving her a worried look.

"Yes Esme?" She put a smile on her face hoping it would ease her fears. Everything had been very stressful in the house. Ever since Edward started to date a human.

"Are you alright?" Rose didn't really want to give her the honest answer. She wasn't alright, she didn't approve of Edward and Bella's relationship, and because of that the family was somewhat shunning her.

"I'm fine, I just have a few things to do today. I'm going up to Port Angeles for a couple hours." She knew it was a lame excuse but it seemed to work as Esme smiled and went on her way with a 'have fun'.

Going out to her car she quickly got in and left before anyone else in her family could stop her, she needed time alone.

As she drove she was halfway to her destination when she saw a little shop on the side of the road, she had seen it many times but never bothered to stop.

Sighing Rose made a split second decision and pulled off to the side of the road and into the small parking lot that was for the shop.

Grabbing her purse, she locked her door and entered the shop. She was greeted seconds later by a small woman, about Alice's height and what looked like Asian features.

She smiled at Rose, ""Hello, welcome. How can I help you today?"

Rose gave a small smile, "Just somewhere to sit for awhile."

Frowning the woman motioned her to follow, and gave her a booth, "Take your time, travelers are always welcome to just rest here..."

Taking a deep breath Rose sighed, "Thank You." Something was different about the woman, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Rose sat here in silence for about ten minutes before the woman came back with something in her hand, "Here try these, you seem like you could use it." The woman sat down across from her and handed her what looked like a Popsicle.

Frowning Rose shook her head, she knew what human food to her she really didn't want that to happen, "No thank you."

Sighing the woman held it out still, "It is...special, it is for your kind."

Rose's eyes snapped to the woman's blue ones, this wasn't something she had thought would happen.

A human woman knew her secret...

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all like this. I am making all my stories are on one account, so this way updates will be faster. _**


End file.
